Roon
The Roon is the first entry into the KM's CA line -- one of the most powerful in the game. Things start off well compared to other nations, with the Roon easily representing the second-best Tier IV CA in the game, behind he USN's Brooklyn 1895. Alternatively, the Roon is also your path to the KM CV line, if that's the goal you're seeking. Suggested Strategy The Roon plays a lot like a smaller, faster version of the Deutschland 1903, given its similar design philosophy. It wields only two main turrets, but a healthy number of guns in its secondary battery. The main armament deals a respectable amount of damage per shell, but hitting anything smaller than a BB or CA can prove difficult when you only put out 4 shells at a time, even if you have a good crew and good marksmanship. Therefore, make heavy use of your secondary guns to do the bulk of the fighting, while relying on your main guns for long-range harassment and close-range damage spikes. The Roon, being a tier IV ship, is definitely on the lower end of the food chain, but she is far from useless. If you're finding that you have trouble doing well in matches with the Roon, focus on trying to survive through the entire match. Play cautiously, but not cowardly. Avoid getting too close to the enemy, and engage targets that are either blind or distracted with other members of your team. Learn to read the momentum of battle, and know when it's about to shift -- this is the time when you should be changing your course either to fall back or advance. In light of this mindset, playing an escort role can be quite suitable for drivers of the Roon. Find a large ship or group of ships on your team, and focus on keeping the rabble (opportunistic DDs and CLs who might want to rush in and get off a juicy torp run while your teammates are distracted) off of them. Just be sure you don't crowd your team too much. BBs, in particular, need a lot of breathing room to maneuver effectively. Do what you can to exploit and manipulate sight advantages. If you see a nearby enemy base that's on low health, shell it down to neutrality before advancing, and consider dropping off a landing force or two to secure some extra vision for your team. Play smart, don't rush to your death, be mindful of yours and the enemy's vision, and keep your guns singing! You'll be at the Furst Bismarck in no time. Recommended Equipment None. If this is your first line, then you'll want to save all the credits you can, and you won't be in the Roon for very long, anyway. Even without extra equipment, the Roon is a perfectly capable ship. If you're playing the Roon at a later stage in the game for whatever reason, and have the credits to spare, a Boiler can be useful.Category:Kriegsmarine Category:Heavy Cruiser Category:Ships